Coop D'Etat
Plot Summary While trying to get to a monster truck rally, Coop attemtps to use the trans-spatial drive to teleport to the event. However, he accidentally teleports himself and the gang in Megas to the Halcyon Worlds, a robotic, alien empire and falls landing on and destroys their sacred treasure, the Flame of Azeroth. The Emperor of the Halcyon Worlds was seeking a replacement and many brave warriors were left to be chosen from. Just before Coop's arrival he had declared that the one who would ascend the throne would be the one who took the Flame of Azeroth and spread it to all of the worlds of the Halcyon kingdom. However, enranged at Coop's destrcution of their treasure, the Emperor declares whoever captures Megas and bring it to judgment will be named as the new Emperor. So, now Coop has to fight off a bunch of Halcyonites in the deep, dark reaches of the final frontier, all of which are, if necessary, willing to destroy each other to become the Emperor. Meanwhile, Coop has tried rapidly pressing buttons on the trans-spatial drive to get to the monster truck rally, but over did things and burned out the drive. A warrior named Zanzor shows up to capture Megas, but when Zanzor gains the upper hand, another named Gyven suddenly saves the gang. Unfortunately, Gyven only saved them so that he could capture them himself. A fight breaks out between Zanzor and Gyven and within a few moments all of the other warriors arrive as well. Under Kiva's advice, Coop hides out in a nebula where they can not track him. As they search for him, Coop picks the warriors off one by one until only a few remain. However, Gyven finds him and uses a null distortion generator which causes Megas's systems to shut down rendering Megas helpless. As Gyven attempts to bring Megas back to the empire, Zanzor appears and steals Megas from him and successfully returns to the empire with him. The Emperor uses a sword named "The Metal Maiden" to knight Zanzor and declares him the new emperor of the Halcyon Worlds. Meanwhile, Coop uses a wrench to break the null distortion generator which fixes Megas's systems. Just as Zanzor is about to use the Metail Maiden to destroy Megas, Kiva fixes the trans-spatial drive. Coop excitedly pushes the button on top of it before connecting it back to Megas which causes the drive to vanish from his hand and begin an endless warp cycle which Kiva explains means that they will never see it again. Coop quickly breaks free of their restraints and grabs the sword and kills Zanzor. Now, all of the other robot alien warriors are ready him again in order to claim Zanzor's throne. Coop destroys more of the warriors, but is finally overcome by Gaivan when he snatches the Metal Maiden back from Megas. As Gyven is about to destroy them, Coop hits the "5 Minutes till End of Episode" button and Megas's hands suddenly ignite with fire. He punches Gaivan causing Gyven to drop the sword which Coop catches. However, his flaming hands melt the sword, whoops. The former emperor orders everyone to stop attacking and refers to a picture of Azaroth hanging on the wall. Azaroth's hands also held flames which is how the original flame was started in the first place. Megas is declared the new Emperor and as a kind gesture, Coop attempts to re-ignite the fire of Azaroth, but accidentally catches the whole place on fire. In the panic he steps out of Megas to ask if anyone has any water and the robot aliens are surprised to see that "the emperor is infected with humans." They determine that they must kill the emperor, but as they are about to, Coop flees and the planet explodes, possibly killing them all. The gang heads home. Trivia/References * Due to a tape mix-up, this episode was not aired until nearly a year after it's planned showing. * Gyven and his nemesis Zanzor are voiced by Frank Welker and Peter Cullen. Welker and Cullen also portrayed mortal enemies Megatron and Optimus Prime in the original Transformers cartoon. * The Halcyon Worlds looks as though made to resemble Cybertron and Unicron. * Zanzor, when initially attacking Megas, makes a reference to the 1987 film RoboCop with the famous quote: "Dead or alive, you're coming with me." * Zanzor's design is inspired by Mazinger Z, and his rival Gyvan's appearance is partially based off Devilman. These two characters fought each other in a crossover movie. Gyvan's appearance could also be based off Brave Raideen. * Some of the generic robot models include Getter Liger from Getter Robo G (Starvengers in the West) and Gaiking (head). Buttons * 5 Minutes Till The End of Episode Button Controls Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1